


Interlaced Minds - My Dear T'hy'la

by littleMStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Fondling, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mental Link, Pon Farr, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), T'hy'la, True Love, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleMStar/pseuds/littleMStar
Summary: Pon Farr brought up feelings previously hidden in the deepest corners of the mind. Spock was unable to reason perfectly. His mind was awash in thoughts of his friend and captain James T. Kirk. Vulcan must make a decision between logic and emotions. Will Spock be able to choose love?
Kudos: 1





	Interlaced Minds - My Dear T'hy'la

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star Trek-Spirk (BecauseIAmAWriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseIAmAWriter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mentes Entrelaçadas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/758136) by pequennaM. 



> hello, and be very welcome. I created this little fanfic in order to be a tribute, I am passionate about star trek. and that was the opportunity I had to share my love. I hope you like it, have a great day.

Thirsty looks were distributed. Mouths begged for each other. The air in the room became increasingly thin. So, so hot! The bodies collided with a certain urgency, burning kisses and moans flooded the room with erotic sounds. They knew that being born could bring regrets, but at that very moment, reason lost the battle to emotion.

Jim's body was thrown on the bed without warning. Two pairs of eyes stared at the scene in lust. His parted, surprised lips were about to give insults. But before any action on the part of the blonde could be taken, two strong arms pinned their hands against the bed wall ending with Kirk's newly created line of reasoning.

Spock crawled on the bed, every muscle in his body begging for relief. Standing over his friend, he had the most delicious and irresistible view ever witnessed by Vulcano. The brunette leaned over kissing and biting the naked body in front of him. Kirk felt chills run through his body, the Vulcan was leaving a trail of hot, red patches causing a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Spock woke up, panting. The body immersed in flames. He recalled the erotic dream he had just had with his friend James T. Kirk and felt ashamed. An emotion I was not used to. The Vulcan was losing logic. And that was not a good sign.

He was unable to control the emotions that were beginning to overwhelm him. Vulcan knew something was wrong, Pon Farr, it hadn't happened in so long. And Spock cannot predict feeling that torture anytime soon. However, due to the hybrid nature of your body, this could eventually happen. The universe really enjoyed playing tricks on Vulcano.

Cafeteria, 2 hours and 23 seconds before.

Jim was talking to friends Sulu and Chekov about Spock's indisposition. In fact, a Vulcan becoming ill was not very common, as they had an enviable health. However, Spock was not particularly well today. Vulcan's body was strange and responding illogically.

McCoy came up on the bridge in quick steps, he gave insults, the doctor wanted to pluck Spock's pointed ears. - Spock, he's not well! That green goblin won't let me examine the levels of hormones in his body. I'm telling you, Jim, he's not well. The symptoms that Spock has been showing are very reminiscent of Pon Farr. McCoy wanted to strangle Vulcano, but even he admitted to himself that he was worried about his friend.

\- Take it easy Bones, I'm sure he'll be fine. And as far as I know about Vulcan anatomy, Pon Farr only happens every 7 years. So it shouldn't be that. I know we are not in the habit of seeing him sick, it is normal to be surprised. Don't worry so much, okay? As soon as I finish here I will check to see how he is doing. 

\- Okay Jim. But see if you can make sense of that pointy! And keep me informed of any changes that are affecting you. Try to check if he has a fever or has any abnormal symptoms. And also if he is drinking fluids correctly! Spock can be very stubborn, I leave him in your hands.

Commander Spock's cabin:

Spock was trying to meditate and failing miserably, he felt all the concentration of several years in training going down the drain. The Vulcan took a deep breath, and entered his subconscious looking for something that could bring calm to his spirit.

Spock walked through the depths of his mind, he could feel everything disorganized and confused. The more the Vulcan penetrated the more he could feel a certain presence. A presence that exuded warmth and comfort, when Spock got close enough he could see a light coming out of a dark room. He approached and caught a glimpse of a figure he did not imagine. Spock raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

Kirk was sitting on the edge of Spock's bed. The blonde wore only a white silk robe, the robe made the captain sexier, Spock thought. Jim's legs were entwined with each other and Spock could see the malicious smile on Kirk's lips. Spock was approaching the blonde who was staring at him with flaming eyes, but when he was almost in front of the captain, the fantasy was unexpectedly interrupted by the sound of his cabin bell.

Spock woke with a start, then realized what he was almost doing. He stood up and sighed trying to catch his breath, when he reached the door to open it was surprised for the second time to notice Kirk standing in front of him. Spock soon tried to put on the old neutral mask and purge any emotions and erotic thoughts from his captain, which were prowling his mind. He definitely couldn't take any chances with Jim there.

\- Captain, I am astonished to see you in my cabin. I can deduce that something happened you are here to inform me, However, it would be much more effective to use the communicator.

\- I informed Dr. McCoy that I was unwell, and it would not be prudent to receive visitors. So, I must ask, what are you doing here?

\- As always your logic is unbeatable Mr. Spock. But I must admit that I didn't come here for any emergency. In fact Spock, me and the skinny were worried about you. McCoy informed me that your hormones were high and that you had symptoms somewhat unusual for Vulcans. So, I told Bones, who was going to check your condition, how are you?  
Jim noticed that Spock was paler than usual. The captain took the initiative to enter the cabin without being invited, he shortened the distance enough to stand in front of the Vulcan and use his hand as a thermal meter. But when the captain was almost touching his friend's forehead. He noticed him start a few inches away with a start.  
Spock was bewildered. Kirk pulled his arm back as fast as he could, then immediately apologized for almost touching the Vulcan without permission. The room was plunged into tension, and Spock could feel his body betraying him again.

\- Captain, please don't touch me unduly. You humans have a bad habit of worrying unnecessarily. So worrying about me is illogical. I don't have a fever, I politely ask you to leave. I must be alone until I am better.  
Spock was using all the strength he still had to control himself. He knew he couldn't take it any longer, and at any moment he could advance on Jim.

\- Spock I'm sorry, but since I'm the captain of the Enterprise, "I" decide when I should go or not. You are sick. And I'm sure it wouldn't be logical for you to have the entire room dominated by nurses and doctors, because you're making it difficult for me to examine you.  
The Vulcan realized he was in a cul-de-sac. Either he would let Jim examine him, or he would have to deal with McCoy. The most logical solution would be Kirk, but it was definitely not the safest.

\- So, Mr. Spock, I'm only leaving when I have confirmation that you'll be fine. - Kirk intended to remain firm, he would not leave the cabin until he realized that his friend was fine. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
Kirk was figuring out what the next move should be, Spock was risking it and could be scared if the captain acted as he pleased.

\- The logical decision is to allow you to examine me captain, however, once I finish I ask you to leave again. Spock sighed, and noticed his body getting hotter and hotter with each passing second, having Kirk there was only making it worse. The Vulcan's self-control was starting to fail, and Spock could have sworn his face was turning green and boiling.

\- I'll be brief Spock, but before I start, I think it would be more comfortable for you if you were sitting on the bed. - Spock sat on the edge of the bed obeying Jim's order, he hoped deeply not to lose logic close to his friend.

\- I appreciate the cooperation, Commander, I will check your temperature with the thermometer. - Thermometer? If I remember correctly, Captain, it is an old device used to measure the temperature of human beings in the past. I must ask, why use such a primitive instrument?

Spock raised one of his characteristic eyebrows, puzzled. Kirk cannot contain a playful smile. - I figured that could be your reaction, Mr. Spock! In fact, I got this old device on my birthday, from McCoy. And only now have I had the opportunity to use it. Isn't it "fascinating"? - Kirk joked using his friend's catchphrase.

Spock was curious. He would have a chance to test old human equipment for the first time. - I must admit, in fact it is fascinating captain, I would like to test. - Kirk could not stop the urge to laugh, he knew that Spock as a scientist would not miss this opportunity.

Then, Kirk cautiously took the thermometer to Spock's mouth. But he accidentally touched his fingertips to Vulcan's cheek during the process. The cabin was plunged into tension. Spock felt his body ignite at Kirk's simple touch. And the captain, on the other hand, did not know how to react to that uncomfortable situation.

The Vulcan trapped the air inside the lungs. He tried to act calmly, but the attempt was unsuccessful. And Spock can see Jim's questioning look. With the most fiery, questioning eyes he could ever see, Spock wanted to escape. He imagined that his friend could notice how eager he was for his touch.

In a quick, decisive move, Kirk pulled his hand away quickly. But it was too late and a tingle was beginning to spread across his hand. Spock watched his friend's every move intensely. Kirk's face was red and hot. And the silent cabin, only breaths and beating hearts could be heard.

Spock withdrew the thermometer then, and gave it to Kirk cautiously. The blonde noticed that Spock was hotter than normal for his species. He decided to put an end to breaking the tension, and to alert Spock that he should inform McCoy of his condition.  
\- You are very hot Spock, I need to inform Bones, so that he can examine you. Kirk was anxious and uneasy about that situation. Inside it, something confused was beginning to form and Kirk could not quite identify what it was. Overpowering heat washed over his body, and he wanted to run away as quickly as possible.

He was about to leave Spock's booth to warn McCoy, but when he was almost at the door, he felt his friend holding his left arm. The Vulcan's body moved automatically. Spock looked at Kirk with some reluctance, so he noticed what he had just done and let go of his friend's arm in shame.

\- Jim, please don't go. Spock hung his head, he couldn't even look at Kirk. The Vulcan lost strength. He was so tired of battling emotions that James T. Kirk was awakening inside him. He was scared and didn't want to be alone with that whirlwind of emotions inside him.

Kirk did not know how to react. He felt his voice crack and for a few seconds he could hear his heart beating desperately in his chest. Was Spock really asking him to stay? Was Spock really looking for your company? Jim blinked a few times trying to process the situation.

\- Spock, I will not leave you alone, calm down. - Kirk walked over to his friend and was just inches away from him, he held Spock by the arms and looked into the black, deep eyes of the Vulcan he loved so much. - Spock, I would never be able to abandon you, you know, right? I was just going to call McCoy. You'll be fine, let's go through this together!  
Kirk hugged his friend lovingly and hugged him to his chest. And for the first time in hours, Spock can feel calm in his friend's arms. He allowed himself to drop the mask of indifference. Jim always managed to get the Vulcano off its axis. And Spock was tired of hiding what he felt for his friend. He was exhausted from denying what he felt, he was tired of lying to himself. And whenever Jim was with someone else he was deeply hurt.

Spock had held these feelings for so long. He didn't want to ruin friendship by risking everything for a love that could get Kirk out of his life. Vulcan understood probabilities very well, and he knew his chances with his friend were low. Kirk was straight, and he had never dated a man in his life.  
Should Spock really risk everything? Or perform the Kolinahr ceremony in Vulcano to end these feelings? He did not know. Logic for the first time in your life has become useless. She didn't have what his heart longed for. The two ended the contact. Spock still had his head down, his face green, and his heart beating so fast that he was afraid Kirk could hear it.

\- Captain, I apologize for my behavior previously, my attitudes were illogical and emotional. I must deduce that I am not acting rationally because of Pon Farr.  
Kirk was disappointed in Spock. He hated it when he felt he was getting close to his friend, but then, he came up with new barriers and somehow managed to keep him away, keeping a certain safe distance. Kirk wanted to overcome all barriers. He wanted to know Spock in full, every inch of his mind. It was then that the captain had a bold idea.

\- Spock is okay. I understand that you are fragile and do not have complete control over your emotions. But I have an idea that maybe I can bring you a little serenity. What do you think of a mental link with me? Kirk smiled quietly, his eyes sparkled.

Spock was surprised for the third time that same day. He had a hard time understanding what was going on. The captain was really serious about this, Spock wondered to himself, did Jim understand what a link in the Pon farr meant?

\- Captain, are you really aware of what you're asking me for? Once we start I can't just break the link. Spock was tense, he raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath. The Vulcan hoped that Jim would yield. And that both could express what they really felt for each other. But on the other hand, he was confused by the whole situation.

\- I am fully aware of my actions Mr. Spock. Kirk smiled gently, he thought Spock could deny it. But the friend was really considering his request. And mostly, he felt it was time to show how he felt about Spock

A few years ago Jim realized that his feelings for Spock were much more intense and deeper than just friendship. He desperately wanted Spock. But Kirk, he was afraid of losing his friend, afraid of ruining everything and not having Spock by his side. He knew that having Vulcano just as a friend would not be enough, but he still had him by his side, and that was better than having nothing.

He was reluctant, but he didn't want to be on the verge of death one day, and remember that he missed the chance to know how Spock really felt. The captain lifted Spock's head slightly by his chin, just enough to look directly into the Vulcan's eyes.

\- Spock, I am absolutely sure, I want to do this with you. Spock felt his body fail and his heart fail. He was facing Kirk, and with one hand he started the link. The Vulcan and the human were finally connected. The two minds were one. And Spock felt a familiar and pleasant warmth. It was so comfortable being inside Kirk's mind. He could get lost there so easily.

Kirk was nervous, he heard his friend's voice guide him and managed to establish the connection properly. - Spock, so this is how a mental link works during Pon farr, it is much nicer than I thought. - Yes captain, during the Pon farr, minds come together in maximum harmony. It is possible to have a much more intense and stable link.  
Spock had the perfect opportunity to state how he felt about Jim. And he was willing to risk everything. Or I could never have an occasion like this again. It would be illogical to waste. Vulcan thought. - Jim, there is something I would like to share with you. I don't know, however, whether that is the best decision. But I need to take a chance.  
For a long time I kept feelings within me that go beyond friendship for you.

\- I know my chances are not favorable, but before I give up, I need to tell you how I feel. Jim, I have had romantic feelings for you for some time, and I can't keep myself inside anymore. I understand if you want to get away. But I hope that deeply not. - Spock didn't know how his friend could react. And he ended up losing his concentration and had to end the link.

Kirk was perplexed, but happy and excited that his feelings were reciprocated. However, he was worried about his friend. Spock was paler and tighter than before, and Kirk felt a deep need to tell him how he felt, too. - I think I could spend hours explaining how I love you and how I could give my life for yours if necessary, Spock. But I think now, I prefer to demonstrate with actions.

The captain broke the distance that existed between the two. He touched Spock's face, stroking his friend's warm green cheek. And he brought his lips gently to Vulcan's. Spock felt an electric current run through his body, at first it was strange, but over time it became pleasant. As time passed, Spock deepened the kiss intensely. He wanted to feel more about Kirk. And so, the two stayed for a while. Only in kisses and caresses.

As soon as the contact ended. Both felt anesthetized. And they stared at each other just feeling that magical and unique moment. Feeling, just feeling was enough. And Spock remembered a Vulcan word with affection: T'hy'la. (Friend, lover, companion and brother.) 

Infirmary 3 hours later:

\- Spock! Why didn't you come to see me before? You green-blooded goblin! Do you have any idea how worried you were? I should have dragged you to the infirmary. McCoy was examining Spock closely. - Well, luckily everything is fine, I don't know what the hell you and Jim did, but your hormone levels are stable again.

Spock sighed, he knew that making the connection with Kirk would have been enough to stabilize his body. - I believe we are finished here doctor, I must return to the bridge, with your license. Spock got up from the stretcher and headed for the door, but first, he felt the need to say something. - Doctor, I appreciate you asking the captain to see me.

Spock headed for the bridge, but unexpectedly, he was caught off guard and dragged into the hall by Kirk. The captain took Spock to the ship's garden. He wanted some privacy. When they finally arrived, he released his friend's arm.

\- Jim, what are you doing? Spock raised an eyebrow in astonishment at the captain's recent action. But before Spock got an explanation, Kirk took his friend's lips in a loving kiss, and as soon as the kiss was over, he held Spock's two arms and looked into the deep black eyes he loved so much. And said.

\- I missed you a lot, and also, I admit that I missed kissing you. - You humans have a need for frequent contact that is not logical captain. However, I must point out that, I miss you too, Jim.


End file.
